Kiss and make up
by sailormoon1982
Summary: Alex and Gene have been married for two months when they get in fight. Over the fact that Alex goes to Evan for miner stuff that she should have Gene do.


Kiss and make up

Alex and Gene have been married for two months when they get in fight. Over the fact that Alex goes to Evan for miner stuff that she should have Gene do. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. This story is set in 2007.

Gene Hunt had just walked into his new house that he shared with his new wife Alex and his step daughter Molly. He heard movement in the living room he open the door and looked in to see Alex and Evan looking over wall colors in a book. Alex looked up when she heard the door open.

"Hi Gene" said Alex as she smile at her husband.

"Hello bolls what is going on here" asked Gene.

"Evan is helping me pick out a wall color for the living room" said Alex.

"What why is he helping you this is our home I should be the one helping you" said Gene very pissed off.

"Gene when I talk about wanting to paint the living room you did not say anything" said Alex who was upset.

"That is because you never gave me a chance to go out and help you" said Gene.

"Well last time I check Gene you said decorating was for poofs" said Alex who was now pissed off at Gene.

"When it is my own home it is different Alex" said Gene as he looked at Alex.

"Gene I'm sorry I should have asked if you wanted to this" said Alex as she made to get up.

"Yes you should have and that is another thing every little miner thing that we have had you have been going to Evan" said Gene as he walked out of the room and left the house.

Alex just looked at the door after door not sure on what to door. Evan looked at then got up.

"Where are you going" asked Alex as watch get up and got to the door.

"Am going to go and find Gene and talk to him, he is right Alex you need to stop running to me when you need a little help. Gene is who you need to turn to him now" said Evan as he left.

Evan found Gene two hours later at Luigi's having a couple of drinks.

Mind if I sit asked Evan

Like I could stop you said Gene as he waved his hand to the chair for Evan.

Evan sat down and order some wine. They both sat and drank for while before started talk to Gene.

"Gene I just want you to know that am sorry for any trouble I cause you and Alex" said Evan.

"I know it is just I wish Alex would talk and come to me with miner thing going on in our house" said Gene.

"Alex has only had me to turn to the last ten years and I told her before I came here that she needs to start turning to you from now on" said Evan

"I know Evan and I also know that me and her need to have a talk" said Gene as he got up left money on the table for drinks and Evan.

Back Gene and Alex's house Alex lying on her side in bed thinking about what happen earlier. And that both Evan and Gene were right and that she needs to start going to Gene now as he was her husband. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not hear gen come in the room until she felt the soft caress on her cheek. Alex was turn to see Gene on the bed next to her.

"Gene I'm so sorry" said Alex.

"I know and am sorry to" said Gene, as he got off the bed and walked to their bedroom door and shut it and locked it. He walks back over to the bed.

"Well Mrs. Hunt I don't know about you but I think we should kiss and make up" said Gene

"I think you are right Mr. Hunt" said Alex.

Gene took her hands into his; he gently kissed each perfect finger, as he sat on the bed.  
Alex sat up and clutched to sheet to her chest she ran her hands through his hair and cooed soft loving words to him.

"I love you so much and when I seen that you went to Evan it made me feel like less of a man" said Gene.

"I know you love me and I love you to Gene "Alex whispered, bringing Genes lips to meet hers.

The love exchanged in the kiss squelched any doubts that either had of what happen earlier went away. When they parted from the kiss, the love in both eyes was unbelievable.

"Please" Alex cooed as Gene lay down beside her.

"Bolly" Gene purred as he captured her lips.

Alex felt like she was in heaven. She slowly removed Gene's clothes and he did the same to her.  
They climbed beneath the blankets and Gene took Alex into his arms.

"I promise you this, Alex. I will stay so we can talk things and not just walk out like I did tonight "Gene vowed with a kiss.

"And I promise to go to you with everything from now and not run to Evan." Alex whispered, as Gene captured her lips again.

Gene's hand traveled to Alex's breast and his thumb caressed the rapidly hardening bud. Alex gasped into the kiss as Gene caressed her hard nipple. Gene began a slow trail of kisses down Alex's throat, stopping to kiss along her collar bone. As they made love Later Exhaustion soon overtook them and Alex rested her head on Gene's sweat drenched, heaving chest.

"I love you forever and always, my sweet Alex." Gene whispered into her hair.

"As do I, my sexy manic lion." Alex whispered, drifting off to a blissful sleep.

Gene moved Alex off him and wrapped his arms around her and soon fell asleep. The next day Alex and Gene had gotten up and went down to the living room to look at paint colors. They found a color that they could agree on and went out to buy it. When they got back home they went and changed into some old clothes and began to paint the living room. They stop throughout the day to eat and to let first coat of paint dry. It was after nine that night when all of the painting was done. They went up to their room to get ready for bed. Once in the room Gene closed and locks the door.

'We need to get you out of those dirty clothes, Alex" he said with a grin.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy that, Gene."

As he was starting to unbutton her blouse, the phone rang. She rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. He walked over to the phone that was in the bedroom and switched off the ringer.

"Hi. This is Hunts," their answering machine announced from down stairs. "We can't come to the phone."

"Definitely not," he said as he resumed opening her blouse.

"Just leave a message and we'll call you back as soon as I can," the machine finished.

"Which may be quite a while," he added, leaning down to kiss the base of her neck.

He steered her back toward the bed, hearing only a faint sound of Sam's voices from the machine. At this point, Gene couldn't care less about Sam calling or what he wanted. He had a beautiful vision in front of him, his lovely wife whom he intended to make love too repeatedly. The passion grew within him as he tossed her blouse away and unfastened her bra as they made to each other.

Breathing heavily, she sat in place, still astride his member. He held her with his hands on her ribs, as his own breathing and heartbeat slowed down.

"That was wonderful," she sighed, lowering herself onto his chest and kissing him.

"Yes, Bolls Just wonderful," he agreed, folding his arms around her.

Several minutes later, she slid off him, and kissed him once more. They lay there quietly, simply enjoying each other's presence as they drifted off to sleep

The end


End file.
